wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stéphanie
Not to be confused with Steph. Stéphanie (pronounced "stih-FAH-nee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #21 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2913. Wii Sports Resort She is the first Pro in Table Tennis and has a skill of 1001-1005. In Swordplay, she is the first player in the 800 mark. She is at level 806-810 and is good. In Basketball, she is the second Pro class player, having Ursula and Helen by her side. Her level is around 1016-1020. She is average at Cycling, coming in 67th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Stéphanie is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is スティファニィ (Sutifanyi). * Her Korean name is 파니 (Pani). * In Swordplay Showdown, Stéphanie is the first CPU Mii to appear in the Purple Armor. This happens in Stage 6. ** She's also the first female to appear in that type of armor. * Stéphanie is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. She acts as a Red Armored opponent, being really defensive and rarely attacking. * Stéphanie was listed on TV Tropes, along with Emma, under the trope "Dark-Skinned Blond". * She appears in Cry Babies as a baby. ** She is also the only Master Mii to appear as a baby in that minigame. * She is the only Swordplay Showdown opponent to wear Black Armor and have blue as her favorite color. * Stéphanie appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *Her name seems to be commonly used in France and Canada, which could bring up the possibility that she's either French or Canadian. *Her name is the feminine form of Stéphan. *In Table Tennis, Stéphanie is left-handed. *Stéphanie is the first female non-boss Mii to appear in Black Armor in the reverse stages, the first male being Daisuke. *She and Emma are the only Dark Skinned Blondes. **Coincidentally, both are Master Miis, both have the same eyebrows, mouth and their favorite colors are blue. *Stéphanie is both the Mii with the second longest name and the female Mii with the longest name out of all the CPUs from the Wii, with nine letters. *She is one of four Miis from the Wii to have an accent in her name. The others are Víctor, Lucía, and Siobhán. **She is also one of three Miis that have an accent in Wii Party to be a Master Mii. *She, Eddy, Emma and Pierre are the only Master Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is blue. *Stéphanie and Elena are the only females with that hairstyle. Everyone else with that hairstyle is male. Gallery StéphanieDACotQR.JPG|Stéphanie's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-42-0.png|Stéphanie's badge (Bronze) Badge-79-3.png|Stéphanie's badge (Silver) Badge-61-7.png|Stéphanie's badge (Gold) Stephanie.png|Stéphanie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 11007713 1583754678509002 80332157 n.jpg|Another picture of Stéphanie as a rival. 20180210_072950.jpg|Stephanie and her teammates Helen and Ursula in Basketball. 20180210_072356.jpg|Stephanie in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0198.JPG|Stephanie about to play a Table Tennis match. DSC02024.JPG|Stephanie in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-24 (31).png|Stephanie playing Basketball at High Noon. Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.24.29_PM.png|Stephanie in Swordplay Showdown. IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Stéphanie with Shohei as a babysitter. 2018-08-16 (23).png|Stephanie in Cycling. Capture d’écran 2018-08-18 à 14.10.47.png|Stéphanie swap meeting with Lucia, Yoko, Oscar, Megan and Daisuke. 2018-08-27 (36).png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, and Stephanie featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chika, Ai, and Stephanie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miyu, Stephanie, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1943.jpg MiitopiaStéphaineImage.jpg|Stéphaine in Miitopia Stéphanie, Ashley and Luca in Chin Up Champ.png Luca, Hiroshi and Stéphanie in Chop chops.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and George participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie,_Matt_and_Pablo_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre,_Stephanie_and_Eddy_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2970.jpg Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Steph and Hiromasa participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Rin, Greg and Rainer participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and Sakura participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shinnosuke, Theo and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Matt, Jackie and Stephanie participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Stephanie participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Gwen, Takumi, Hiromasa and Stephanie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Nick, Stephanie, George and Lucia participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Gabriele, Misaki and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Chris, Elisa, Ren and Naomi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png David, George, Yoko and Stephanie participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(110).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(309).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 42 09 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 10 25 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 46 49 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 23 14 PM.png 20191012_153944.jpg Stephanie and Miis cooking barbecue at the park.jpg 20191118 070810.jpg|'Stéphanie', Rachel, Misaki, Ursula and Marisa in Stage 13 of Swordplay Showdown. 20191215_074548.jpg StéphanieWinningInGlobeTrot.jpg Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:Double Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Blue Females Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Basketball Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis that have wore purple armor Category:Miis with an accent on their name Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Female Miis with male hairstyles